


And I'm going down like Titanic

by Memegirl12



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memegirl12/pseuds/Memegirl12
Summary: For all the some of fazbear fright characters
Kudos: 4





	And I'm going down like Titanic

**Delilah**

Eyes blue like the Atlantic

And I'm going down like the Titanic  
  
**Devon**  
Eyes brown, dark, and romantic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic  
  
**Alec**  
Eyes green, quite the enchantment  
And I'm going down like the Titanic  
  
**Sarah**  
Eyes hazel, sweet and dynamic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic  
  
**Millie**  
Eyes black, mysterious and magic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Pete**

Eyes gold, bright and majestic

And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Susie/Chica**  
Eyes purplе, deep, and galactic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Toby**  
Eyеs grey, soft and metallic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Greg**  
Eyes amber, warm and dramatic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Jake**  
Eyes orange, fierce, and electric  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **Stanley**  
Eyes teal, pure, and aesthetic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic

 **All**  
Eyes rainbow, proud and fantastic  
And I'm going down like the Titanic


End file.
